


Garden

by TheWeepingAngelOfCas



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cat, Ciel/Sebastian if you squint, Finny is precious, Fluff, Just Add Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeepingAngelOfCas/pseuds/TheWeepingAngelOfCas
Summary: Finnian meets one of Sebastian's many feline friends...
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy a nice fluffy fic! Ciel/Sebastian is only if you squint, so I'm not tagging anything underage.

Finnian had been working on weeding the herb garden when he had heard Sebastian's voice. 

Normally, the Phantomhive Butler was rather cross when he stepped outside. His job was less than easy, and tiring, so Finny could understand why he was often upset. Yet today, when the gardener heard the deep voice that belonged to Sebastian the butler, he didn't sound angry at all. Quite the opposite, in fact. His voice was quiet and sweet, so quiet that he could barely hear it. 

Stepping forward slowly, the gardener pulled back a few branches and bushes blocking his view, and was greeted with a heartwarming sight. 

Sebastian was kneeling down, using one gloved hand to stroke a small black kitten. In the other hand was a bowl of cream, which was being drank by what was presumably the kitten's mother. Two more kittens were on the steps leading to the manor's door, playing gleefully as they tumbled to the door and back down. Finnian walked up to the kittens, smiling as they looked up at him.

"Hi little guys," he sat down, cross legged, allowing them to come to him. Sebastian looked up, this time petting the mother cat. It was obvious she had known him for a while. Every time he pet another kitten, she would nuzzle against his leg or thigh, demanding to be pet again. 

"They're so cute!" Finny beamed, picking the three kittens up in his arms. He made sure to cradle them as gently as he could. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt them. 

Sebastian had one of his rare genuine smiles on his face, "I'm well aware. I've been feeding this cat since I came to work at the Manor." As if proving his point, the cat leaped into his lap, nuzzling against his tailcoat, "I knew she had been pregnant, but this is the first time I've seen her kittens. They're quite striking." 

A kitten crawled out of Finnian's arms, excitedly running towards its mother.

"How old are they, Sebastian?"

The butler helped the kitten onto his lap as well, watching at it laid next to its mother, "Most likely around 4 weeks old."

They sat there for a little while, enjoying the little black cats as they scurried around. Finnian eventually looked up at the sky, noticing the black storm clouds slowly getting close to the manor.

"It's going to rain soon. We should bring them inside!" Finny stood up excitedly, gathering the small kittens into his arms before Sebastian stopped him.

"I would have adopted all of them if I could. I'm afraid the Young Master is allergic to these breathtaking felines."

The first drops of rain began to fall, and the mother cat began to retreat into the bushes, meowing, beckoning her young to follow. It was going to be a bad storm tonight.

"The garden might flood. What happens then?" 

Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing, "I do suppose it would be harmful to them."

He stepped over to the bushes, rummaging around, "Finny, bring me that wicker basket." He gestured to an abandoned flower basket near the side of the path. Finny gave it to him, and the butler took off his tailcoat, draping half of it into the empty basket. He gently put the three kittens into the basket, followed by their mother, and put the rest of the tailcoat on top of them. It was really starting to pour now. The extra layer of cloth would help to keep them warm.

"Finny, go to Baldroy, and ask for some cooked chicken and warm cream to be prepared. When it is done, bring it to my room, and watch over them while I put the Young Master to bed. Try and make them comfortable. If they require it, let them use the bed."

"Yes, Sir!" Finny beamed, taking the wicker basket and excitedly making his way to the kitchen.

*********************

The cats were settled into Sebastian's bed, snuggled up in the thin duvet. They had thoroughly enjoyed their cream, and were beginning their evening nap when Finnian went to go check if the chicken was done yet. It had been wonderful watching over them. He had even named them and checked their genders. There was one boy, who he named Fennel, and two girls, who he named Tulip and Rose. They had made their home in the garden after all, it was only fitting that they have garden themed names. He named their mother Lily, assuming that Sebastian hadn't named her yet. 

He passed the Young Master's office as he went to the kitchen, and couldn't help but overhear the butler and master's conversation.

"Sebastian, my allergies are acting up, have you been playing with that damn cat in the garden again?!" The Young Master seemed rather upset. He gave a sneeze, "Get away from me! And where's your tailcoat?"

Finnian heard the Butler sigh, "The cat in the garden had kittens, my Lord. I didn't want them to be injured by the storm. So, I brought them inside with my tailcoat to keep them warm."

"And where are they now?" 

"Finnian has them in my room. I shall keep them there until the storm passes, Young Master."

"Yes. And the minute that storm is over-"

Finnian didn't want the kittens to go. He had already named them, and pet them, and fed them cream. They surely valued human company. Choosing that moment, he knocked.

"Come in." The Young Lord sighed.

Finnian walked in slowly, eyeing Sebastian and Ciel as he spoke, "Young Master, do they have to leave? I know you have an allergy, but we can keep them in the servants quarters! I've already named them, and I'm sure they'd love it here, and it would be nice to have something to liven up the mood when it rains-"

Ciel stopped him there, "So, you value those animals as much as Sebastian here does?"

"Yes, Young Master! Plus, they could eat the leftover food, so there wouldn't have to be any waist at all!"

Sighing, the Young Earl pinched the bridge of his nose, much like Sebastian had earlier, " _Fine._ But make sure they stay in the servants quarters," he sneezed, "And don't go near me after you touch them! And if at any point I want them out, get them out!"

Sebastian had raised an eyebrow at this. Normally, his Young Master wasn't so generous. 

Finny beamed, "Yes, Sir!" and ran out. He needed to get the chicken, and likely plan to go out the next day for pet supplies.

"Young Master," Sebastian was smiling, "That was very kind of you. Thank you."

Ciel gritted his teeth, "Well, I suppose you could have one thing that makes you happy"

Sebastian kneeled down, putting a hand over his chest, "Thank you, my Lord."


End file.
